Consumers of toilet tissue products continue to demand more and more improved properties in their toilet tissue products. As a result, formulators are continually trying to improve upon toilet tissue product properties that are desired by consumers. However, formulators are faced with trying to communicate to the consumers, especially in a meaningful, clear and visual manner, their toilet tissue product's improved property compared to other toilet tissue products. In particular, to date no one has been able to meaningfully, clearly and/or visually evidence to consumers their toilet tissue product's improved absorbency-based consumption property.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for demonstrating to a consumer absorbency-based consumption property differences between two or more toilet tissue products; and toilet tissue product packages and marketing articles that evidence different absorbency-based consumption properties of different toilet tissue products.